Cant Hold a Halo To You
by houdinishideaway
Summary: LunaHarry Luna can belive in all sorts of things, one of her favorite things is angels. But she can not bring herself to belive that Hary might ever love her. features a song by Joe Nicholas, kinda sad, lots of angst, one shot fic. Very pretty.


"Can't Hold a Halo To You"

Author's Note:

This is a song fic featuring the Joe Nicholas's song, "Can't Hold a Halo to You", which is written by Joe Nicholas and Don Sampson (according to the info on his cd). I take no credit for the creation of this beautiful song, and everything in the bold italics is a song lyric that these two very talented guys wrote. Joe Nicholas is a very talented singer/songwriter and musician so I suggest you get a copy of his cd "Man with a Memory" or check 'em out at his website . He's a very handsome guy! Also, don't take credit for any Harry Potter concepts or characters. 

PS to fans of my fic, "Legolas Gets a Job at Taco Bell", you can now read the fic at this address:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lot of people made fun of Luna Lovegood because she believed in ideas and concepts that had no proof, and even Luna realized that some of her ideas and theories were a little out there. But it was not hard for Luna to believe in extraordinary things. Her parents had always done so. You would expect her father to be that way, considering that he ran a magazine like The Quibbler. Mr. Lovegood needed no proof to believe in something as long as he wanted to believe in it. His personal beliefs were all the proof he needed. Mrs. Lovegood believed in many extraordinary things too, but she desperately wanted to find proof, after all, she was a woman of magical science. Another thing that affected Luna's ability to believe was her deep rooted religious beliefs. Luna believed in God and angels and since she could believe in that so devoutly, she could believe in many other things as well. Some Muggles might find it strange that Luna would be such a devoted Christian, but Luna decided that Muggles weren't all that bright anyway. 

But there was one thing Luna believed in very strongly lately. No, more like one person she believed in. Harry Potter. She had been secretly in love with him for months. She didn't care that he was famous; she only loved him because he was kind to her, he was friendly, very talented at DADA, very brave, and he could see the Thestrals too. Plus, it didn't help that he was so good on the Quiditch field. Luna loved Quiditch. Luna believed strongly that Harry Potter could do just about anything. He was, well, special. 

**_In all the pictures that I've seen_**

**_of how angels are supposed to be_**

**_There's an aura, a kind of emanating light_**

**_Suggesting perfection that may very well be true_**

**_But they can't hold a halo to you_**

****

Sometimes Luna had a strange thought. Something so bizarre she couldn't believe that it had sprang from her own mind. Harry was so handsome, chivalrous (and in her eyes) perfect that sometimes when she fell asleep at night she would dream that he was an angel and that he was in love with her. The thought sounded ridiculous to her, but soon she found that she couldn't keep the idea out of her waking thoughts either. 

****

**_Their role as protector is what God made them for_**

**_And I take comfort in knowing they're around_**

**_I don't mean to sound grateful or diminish what they do_**

**_but they can't hold a halo to you._**

****

Luna was so in love with Harry, she would do just about anything for him. She hoped he would notice her as a girl, not just someone who could also see the thestrals, or as someone who was a little Loony. But he never paid her that much attention. Still, he was never rude. That was something, at least. He made her feel odd whenever they were near each other. It was strange. She'd think that she would feel shaky or awkward, but instead whenever she was near Harry she felt very calm, safe and comfortable, as if he would protect her. 

****

**_By there very nature they must be heaven sent_**

**_Here to work their miracles_**

**_to wonder and to bless._**

****

But Luna decided that it would take a miracle to get Harry to notice her. She was certain that Harry was still in love with the very beautiful Cho Chang. Why would he ever give her a second thought outside of friendship with a beauty like her around? She could see the way that had looked at each other during the DA meetings, and she knew there was something going on. She had seen them together in the hallways once or twice and she could feel the attraction then as well. How could she be so stupid to believe she had a chance with Harry when she knew his heart was with Cho?

****

**_I pray the Lord forgive me because when you touched me_**

**_that's when I knew_**

**_That they can't hold a halo to you_**

****

**_No, they can't hold a halo to you. _**

****

Luna Lovegood could believe many extraordinary things. She could believe that she was madly in love with Harry and that she would love him for a thousand lifetimes. She could believe that they were destined to be together, and that they were soul mates made just for each other. But she could not even bring herself to believe that Harry would ever love her back. Even though Luna knew that they were just so right for each other, she knew that Harry would never notice her. 


End file.
